


Will you let me?

by ChibiiFujoshi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Short, dabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiiFujoshi/pseuds/ChibiiFujoshi
Summary: Victor and Yuuri were enjoying some quiet time that evening. Having been reminded of the time when Victor had offered to brush Yuuri's hair, the skater felt the need to reciprocate this time. Victor was all too happy to accommodate Yuuri's request. A scuffle and cuddling ensue.Note: Written during the airing of earlier episodes of the anime.





	Will you let me?

Yuuri was fiddling with his phone, checking his Instagram for any updates on his friends, when he felt a soft brush of fingertips on his cheek. Startled, but all aware of whose hand it belonged to, Yuuri turned to look at Victor. The man had just gotten out of the bath, it seemed, his hair still a bit wet.

Giving Yuuri a teasing smile, Victor went to sit beside the open window of the room. He must have been thinking of drying his hair near the open air.

Yuuri went back to browsing the photos on his friends' Instagram accounts, somehow getting into Yuuko's triplet's feed. He was about to close it when he noticed a photo from months ago – that of Victor brushing his hair.

The skater didn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. The memory was a poignant one, an intimate moment among family. Family and friends had gathered around the living room, enjoying an entertaining conversation, exchanging interesting stories. Yuuri remembered feeling a bit stressed from practice that day so he had excused himself to try and relax in a quieter area. He had not noticed Victor coming after him.

His coach must have been paying attention to his state of mind. Victor didn't say anything as he sat beside him that time, though. He just let Yuuri work on his thoughts himself, knowing that Yuuri would open up to him in time.

And open up he did. Victor had offered to brush his hair to help him rest in response. The older man had claimed to have read it helped settle nerves somewhere online. Yuuri had, of course, acquiesced. Victor always helped calm his nerves.

Through it all, Victor stayed silent while he listened to Yuuri's words. He interjected here and there, mostly giving Yuuri words of comfort and encouragement. They had been so engrossed in each other's company that they were unaware of the triplets taking a photo and uploading it on the social network app.

Yuuko had reprimanded her kids, reminding them that both Yuuri and Victor had their own privacy. Neither of them minded the action though. They had even asked for a copy as keepsake.

Chuckling a little at the remembrance, an idea formed in Yuuri's mind. Yuuri grabbed a hairbrush from his room and approached the silver-haired man.

"Ne, Victor," Yuuri began in a soft voice, "will you let me brush your hair for you tonight?"

"Of course, Yuuri," Victor replied. He let the towel drop onto his lap, giving Yuuri his back.

Both took their positions. Yuuri proceeded to brush Victor's silver hair. The strands felt so silky in his hands as he ran his fingers through them in between brushing.

"What brought this on, Yuuri?" A glance at the man's face revealed that Victor had his eyes closed.

"Hmm." Yuuri didn't know how to answer that one. A sudden urge? No. "I just got reminded of the time you did this for me to help me relax. I was thinking, since you had a hectic day helping Yurio with his new program, I could return the favor."

" _Spasibo, lyubov moya_ ," he muttered affectionately.

Yuuri 's cheeks flushed at the endearment. He still wasn't quite used to it. It was one that Victor had started calling him a while ago. He was told it meant _'my love'_  in Russian. A sentiment Yuuri shared.

Wanting to get his beloved as flustered as he was, Yuuri bent his lips to Victor's ear.

And  _blew_.

Yuuri actually felt Victor shiver from the action which set Yuuri into bouts of laughter.

"YUURI!" Victor retaliated by tickling the skater, tackling him down onto the floor.

They grappled at each other for a while, neither backing down from their tickling battle. Soon enough, Yuuri was pinned down and Victor was having his way with him.

"I give, I give," Yuuri exclaimed breathlessly. Victor snuck in a few more tickles but relented eventually.

The couple was still out of breath when they sat up. Silence followed. Both burst out laughing shortly after, with Yuuri somehow ending up under Victor.

The skater enjoyed the sight of Victor laughing unabashedly. It was moments like these that Yuuri was very grateful for. They could both act as silly as they wanted with each other, and neither minded, never complained whenever they got into their playful antics. He couldn't recall having felt this way prior to meeting the other man.

Victor was the first to recover from their laughing fit. Pulling Yuuri to his front, he whispered soft kisses all over his lover's face, ending with a brush of lips. Victor looked down at Yuuri, his eyes full of love for the dark-haired man.

And as they stared into each other's eyes, Yuuri felt thankful yet again for the triplets who uploaded his video of skating to Victor's program,  _Stay Close to Me_. If it weren't for those girls, he and Victor wouldn't have met. The famous skater wouldn't have noticed his existence, wouldn't have flown all the way to Japan to be his coach.

They wouldn't have fallen in love.

" _Ya tebya lyublyu_ , Victor," Yuuri murmured tenderly. _I love you._

It caught Victor by surprise. He hadn't yet taught his lover that phrase. He had been using it here and there during moments where he knew Yuuri wouldn't be able to ask what it meant.

Yuuri must have been curious enough to find out what it translated to by himself. Victor didn't know whether to be disappointed he couldn't surprise Yuuri with that one, or be overjoyed that the younger man had said it to him.

Of course, he chose the latter. He'll just ask for compensation for his disappointment at a later date.

" _Ya tebya lyublyu_ , my Yuuri," Victor echoed.

Yuuri didn't know who kissed who first, but both were now locked in each other's embrace.

Three sets of snickering interrupted the couple. Of course Axel, Lutz and Loop had taken a picture. Those three would never pass up an opportunity to get a snapshot of them together. Having taken their prize, the three ran off somewhere else – presumably to upload their newly acquired loot.

Victor groaned at the interruption, burying his face on the crook of Yuuri's neck. "How much will Yuuko miss her hooligans?"

That got Yuuri wiping tears from laughing so much. "They're pretty irreplaceable, Vitya."

Another groan. "Want to bet Phichit got first comment?"

"That's no bet," Yuuri declared.

"True."

Heaving a sigh of defeat, Victor helped Yuuri up. Both dusted the other off, sneaking in affectionate touches whenever they could.

Victor took Yuuri's hands in his and touched their foreheads together. They stayed that way for a long while, swaying side by side a little bit. Both basking under the spell of intimacy.

"Ne, Victor," Yuuri mumbled. "Will you let me brush your hair again?"

"Of course," Victor agreed. He gave that quirky smile that Yuuri adored on him, his eyes shining with the light of the moon.

"Just say when."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my first Victuuri fanfic that I've posted elsewhere before.
> 
> I remembered a few Russian phrases from a novel I've read before, so I thought why not put it in here? I honestly had no clue how this would go as I was writing it. Somehow, I've finished it.
> 
> The most prevalent thought in my mind rn tho: What have I done?
> 
> I just hope you enjoyed what you've read.


End file.
